Ficlet Collection f(x) - EXO
by Xoxocav
Summary: Sekedar koleksi ficlet yang menceritakan mengenai f(x) dan Exo. Pairing: Victoria-Suho, Amber-Luhan, Luna-Baekhyun, Sulli-Chaneyol, Krystal-Kai.


Title : F(x) – Exo Ficlet

Author : Xoxocav

Genre : Comedy – Romance

Pairing :

Victoria – Suho

Amber – Luhan

Luna – Baekhyun

Sulli – Chanyeol

Krystal – Kai

A/N : Kumpulan Ficlet f(x) dan Exo. Ada yang shipper mereka? Happy Reading!

**==Victo Yeopeo Barista==**

"Selamat datang di cafe kami, ada yang bisa kubantu?" suara lembut sang barista terngiang-ngiang di telinga Suho –sang pembeli— Suho menelan ludahnya gugup, kakinya gemetaran melihat senyum manis bak malaikat Victoria. Jantungya berdegup tak karuan, jika bisa dia ingin pingsan saja daripada menahan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik perut berotot nya.

"A...aku Suho," 'bodoh! kenapa aku malah menyebut namaku?' Suho merutuki mulutnya yang malah menyebutkan namanya, padahal sang barista tak menanyakan hal itu sama sekali.

Hal itu membuat Victoria tertawa lepas "Aku Victoria, anda ingin memesan apa, Suho-ssi?"

"Apapun yang kau suka," ups! Suho mengatakan hal yang tidak beres, dan itu membuat Victoria menyerngit heran (lagi), mungkin dia berfikir 'apa Suho makhluk alien?' dan bagaimana dengan Suho? Kini dia sedang meremas mulut besarnya dengan gusar.

"Mi...mianhe, maksudku aku ingin memesan Vanilla late dan 1 Panettone," Suho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal lalu tersenyum canggung tentunya.

"Baiklah Suho-ssi, apa ada lagi yang ingin kau pesan?"

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin memesan hatimu." Jdaaarr! Lagi-lagi Suho membuat Victoria ternganga tak percaya.

**==My Unique Girl (or Boy)==**

Aku menatap gadis itu tak percaya, dia melakukan hal yang tidak normal dilakukan oleh seorang gadis pada umumnya. Kurasa, kata gadis tak pantas di tujukan kepadanya. Lihatlah, dia menggunakan kaos bola merah bernomor punggung 10, duduk bersila dan lengkap dengan popcorn di tangannya. Oh~ jangan lupakan suara beratnya yang menggema di seluruh rumah saat tim kesayangannya berhasil membobol gawang lawan.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" suara beratnya terdengar di telingaku, oh ternyata babak pertama telah selesai.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aneh melihat seorang gadis yang memilih menghabiskan malamnya dengan menonton pertandingan sepak bola dibandingkan jalan bersama teman tampannya," gadis itu –Amber— memutar bola matanya malas menatapku.

"Kau tau aku, Lu. Bagaimana bisa kau berkeliaran di luar, sementara tim merah kesayanganku itu sedang bertanding melawan rivalnya yang kali ini cukup berat, Chelsea. Kau seorang pemain dan juga suporter bola, Lu. Seharusnya kau tau bagaimana rasanya," Amber tertawa keras melihat ekspresi konyolku –mungkin— "dan kau juga beruntung memiliki teman dengan hobi yang sama."

"Tapi kau itu seorang gadis, Ambeu! Bagaimana jika nanti aku menjadi pacarmu dan ingin mengajakmu kencan, sementara tim kesayanganmu itu sedang berlaga? Oh Tuhan~ aku tak bisa membayangkannya," aku mendesah frustasi! Hey, tentu saja! Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai gadis sepertinya?

"Kau tak perlu repot membawaku dinner, Luhan. Aku hanya ingin di kencan pertama kita, kau mau menemaniku menonton pertandingan bola seperti ini."

Duniaku telah terbalik karenanya. Dia Amber. Dia... gadis unikku.

**==The High Voice==**

"Kau, nona Park! Tak bisakah kau mencapai nada tinggi yang sempurna seperti Byun Baekhyun?" pelatih Jongdae memukul kepala Luna –nona Park— dengan gulungan kertas yang cukup tebal.

"Arg! Itu sakit pelatih, dan aku juga sedang berusaha mencapai nada tinggi sepertinya," pekik Luna sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang berdiri di ujung ruangan, pria pendek itu tersenyum sinis.

"Ya! Jangan berteriak Luna, kau membuat gendang telingaku pecah dengan suara cemprengmu!" kini giliran Jongdae yang berteriak. Tak tahu kah ia, jika suaranya jauh lebih berbahaya dari suara Luna?

"Suaramu bahkan lebih parah dariku, pelatih Kim."

"Byun, kemari kau." Jongdae memanggil Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tertawa mendengar High Notes Luna yang fals pada bagian akhir.

"Ya, ada apa pelatih?"

"Bisakah kau mengajari Luna? Kurasa kepala ku akan pecah jika berdebat lagi dengannya,"

"Tentu saja pelatih, suara nona Park akan lebih baik jika bersamaku." Byun itu tersenyum penuh misteri, sepertinya dia akan membuat Luna benar-benar menguasai High Note nya dengan segera.

Bagai tersambar petir di siang hari, Luna terpaku. Dia yakin, bahwa setelah ini dia tak akan bisa bernyanyi lagi, karena Baekhyun akan membuat suaranya habis untuk suatu hal yang lain –tentu saja untuk adu berteriak bersama Byun Baekhyun yang menurut Luna begitu menyebalkan—

**==I'm not a Monster==**

Aku berjalan sendiri diantara para pengunjung Lotte World. Ini libur, jadi aku bebas bermain dan bersenang-senang disini. Layaknya bocah ingusan, aku berlari menuju roller coaster dengan riang. Sudah lama sekali aku tak bermain itu. Mungkin karena aku terlalu bersemangat, aku sampai menabrak seorang gadis mungil hingga dia terjatuh.

"Mianhe nona, gwenchana-yo? aku tak sengaja menabrakmu," aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri, namun gadis itu malah terlihat terkejut dan takut –mungkin—

"K...kau... kau...," gadis itu tak kunjung menyambut uluran tanganku, dan dia berbicara dengan terbata-bata. Ada apa dengannya?

"Ya aku kenapa, nona? Cepatlah bangun,"

"Tidak! Tolong jangan makan Sulli, tolonglah Sulli masih ingin hidup," gadis kecil itu menangis, banyak sekali pengunjung yang menatapku, bahkan mengatakan aku pria brengsek yang membuat pacarnya menangis seperti itu. Sungguh aku tak mengerti mengapa bocah bernama Sulli ini menangis.

"Hey, kau kenapa? aku tak berbuat apapun padamu!"

"Tolong tuan monster, Sulli anak baik, jangan bawa Sulli, huaaaaaa,"

Tuing! Tuing! Jdarr!

Jadi dia menangis karena menganggap aku monster yang akan membawanya pergi ke kapal Playing Dutchman, kemudian memakannya? sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Nona, aku bukan monster! Aku tak akan memakanmu!" pekik ku tak terima. Dia berhenti menangis, mengusap air matanya dengan polos dan mengamati ku dari atas hingga bawah.

"Tapi, kenapa badanmu sangat besar? Kau juga terlalu tinggi dan berlari-lari seperti mencari mangsa? Lalu suaramu menakutkan," gadis itu berdiri dan meraba-raba lenganku –dengan sedikit berjinjit tentunya— semetara aku hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kau bukan monster, mianhe aku salah sangka, kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi Monster Oppa!" dia tertawa lalu berlari menuju salah satu stand ice cream.

"Hyaa! Aku bukan monster, aku Chanyeol~"

**==We Meet Again==**

Sudah satu tahun lamanya Krystal tak menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan ini. Ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh cermin-cermin lebar seperti dinding. Dia memutar knop pintu hingga terbuka, dentuman lagu yang tak asing memasuki gendang telinganya. Dia melihat seseorang berkulit sedikit gelap sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuh kekarnya sambil terus bernyanyi mengikuti irama lagu. Krystal ingat betul lagu dan gerakan ini. Dia terus menatap pria yang sedang menari itu, hingga pria itu mengakhiri gerakannya dan musik berhenti berdentum.

"Kryssie?" pria itu membeku, menatap gadisnya yang berdiri kaku diambang pintu, "kau kembali? Kesini?"

Gadis itu hanya diam, suaranya bagai tercekat di tenggorokan saat melihat Jongin –pria itu— dalam keadaan badan basah oleh keringat. 'so sexy kai,' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kau tau Krys? Aku merindukanmu," Jongin mendekat lalu memeluk tubuh gadis yang sangat ia rindukan. Menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya dan bercampur dengan aroma mint yang ia miliki.

"Kau, masih menarikan gerakan itu, Jongin-ah?" Krystal perlahan membalas pelukan hangat khas seorang Jongin.

"Tentu, mau menari bersamaku?" Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menuntunya untuk menari bersama.

**Fin**

Minta review nya boleh kan? ^^

Warm Hug~

Cav~


End file.
